


breakfast

by thetr1ckster



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Togafuka - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetr1ckster/pseuds/thetr1ckster
Summary: Who doesn't love breakfast-in-bed?
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Toko. <3

“Toko… Hey… Wake up…”

Toko clenched her eyes shut tighter at the words, nuzzling her face further into the pillow beneath her with a grimace as the morning sunlight beamed through her eyelids.

She let out a childish whine when her boyfriend pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her bedhead. She heard him scoff.

“Come on… It’s time to get up…”

She buried her face fully into the pillow and sank her weight into the mattress in protest.

“It’s too early… My alarm hasn’t even gone off yet…” She complained, voice muffled.

“That’s because I turned it off. It’s 11:30 in the morning.”

 _That_ woke her up.

Eyes wide, she sat up so fast, the action nearly gave her whiplash.

“We’re late!” She shouted in panic.

But she was quickly met by another kiss to her forehead, “No one’s late. I called us both out today.”

“B-But why…? You never take days-off.”

He planted another kiss, this time to her cheek, “Happy birthday.”

Oh.

Right.

Her birthday.

She nearly forgot that the turn from February to March usually meant that she was one year closer to death.

Hooray.

Once her heartrate returned to its baseline again, she finally reached over to the nightstand to retrieve her glasses. Affixing them to her face, she took in her surroundings for the first time that morning.

There he stood, Byakuya Togami, clad in the same pajama set he wore to bed the previous night, as well as his bathrobe. His hair, while not yet combed out, was unkempt but flat, as though he simply rolled out of bed and patted it down with his hands.

At the foot of the bed was a tray.

She _thought_ she had smelled food.

“What’s all that?”

“I made breakfast. And before you ask, yes, _I_ made it,” He declared proudly. He gestured for her to sit up so that he could arrange the pillows behind her in a way that would allow her to sit back more comfortably. From there, he grabbed the tray and place it in her lap, “You’re welcome.”

The colorful platter was full of eggs, bacon, toast. On the side was a tiny cup filled out assorted fruits, all diced up into bite-sized pieces. In one corner of the tray sat a mug of coffee, in the other, above her silverware, was a vase with a single red rose inside of it. The finishing touch to the entire display.

“This… is a lot.”

“I made sure to prepare an appropriate amount of food to meet your recommended caloric intake. Oh, and I almost forgot…” He reached into the pocket of his robe, and placed a few pills on the tray as well, “And here’s your medication for the day.”

Toko blinked. Upon dating him, she was surprised by how… thoughtful Byakuya was. Besides Komaru, she never really had anyone else worry if her meals were nutritious, or if she even ate at all. Even she never really cared whether her mental and physical health issues were treated or not.

She recalled the days of being trapped inside Hopes Peak with the rest of her class. She remembered how Byakuya in particular expressed his utter disinterest in her health. She couldn’t believe that very same man was standing before her today with quiet compassion for her in his heart.

While he didn’t _look_ very different, apart from a few silver strands of hair and some indents lining his face from years of frowning and scowling, he had changed a lot in the near ten years since the Tragedy. Toko couldn’t even imagine the old Byakuya demanding she make an actual effort to better herself.

If it were anyone else, she might’ve complained or even rejected any attempts at intervention. She might’ve even said she _preferred_ her gloomy self and that if they didn’t like it, they could leave her alone like everyone else in the world.

But for people like Komaru… And for people like Byakuya… She wanted to be someone they could feel proud of. She would try… for both of them.

“Go on… Eat. Before it gets cold. I’ll go run the bath. You can meet me in there when you’ve finished your meal.”

Turning on his head, he did as he said he would, leaving the room before she could even protest or say ‘thank you.’

Once she was all alone, her eyes fell to the banquet before her. While everything certainly _looked_ good, she scrunched her nose, her appetite threatening to flee. While normally she’d have a few bites of toast and drink her coffee and call it a meal, she felt as though she was obligated to eat as much as she could.

Byakuya never cooked. Most, if not all their meals were prepared by hired chefs. On top of that, his unusual formality around her also signified that it meant a lot to him that she ate.

With a grimace, she decided to start off slow, taking small bites here and there, alternating between eating and taking sips of her coffee. By the time she heard the bathtub faucet in the next room halt, she was surprised to find most of her plate clear. She had to admit, she was quite proud of herself.

Slowly moving the tray off her, she rose to her feet and approached the bathroom with a little more pep in her step. Byakuya, who had already made himself comfortable in the steaming hot bath, glanced at her.

“I trust your meal was to your liking.”

She nodded, “I almost finished all of it.”

He raised an eyebrow, “I’m impressed.”

“R-Really?” She asked, stars in her eyes.

“Come on in. The water’s warm.”

“Be right there.”

Upon quickly brushing her teeth to get the taste of food and sleep out of her mouth, she disrobed before slowly joining him in the tub. Byakuya held his arms open, allowing her to nestle close to him, her back flush against his chest.

They both sighed, relaxing in silence for a while, just breathing. The water surrounding them barely rippled as they remained perfectly still. Well, apart from his fingertips dancing over her thighs.

“Why d-did you call us out anyways?”

“Did you already forget it’s your birthday?”

She scoffed, “I hardly think that’s any good reason to celebrate—”

“Toko, please, be quiet and relax.”

She pouted. He was being ridiculous, thinking he had to screw up his perfect attendance for her sake. But she’d rather listen to what he said than protest. The water _did_ feel really nice. She let out a large exhale, throwing all her worries away as best as she could.

“Better?”

“Better,” She answered.

“I’m glad.”

“Hmm…” She hummed, sinking deeper into the warm water until just her head was afloat. The more she breathed, the more she realized this was exactly what she needed.

The only thing that could make it better was…

“…Ha…”

The all-too-familiar sensation of Byakuya’s fingers gently caressing over her labia caused her lips to part and a small moan to slip past them.

 _Perfect_.

“Yeah?” He murmured directly into her ear, nuzzling his nose against her lobe.

She took a deep breath in and let her legs spread beneath the surface. She nodded in consent, “Y-Y-Yes…”

“Good, I want you to enjoy this.”

Toko bit her bottom lip, brows furrowing. She nodded once more and whimpered as he continued to toy with her, fingers exploring her with ease thanks to the water surrounding them. She felt his lips curl against her ear, and she could imagine his cocky smirk in her mind, the one that made her heart race.

She squirmed against him and placed her hands on her knees, forcing them apart so that he had enough space to work his magic. His thumb rubbing circles on her clit made her bit her bottom lip.

“O… Oh…!”

“Sensitive as always…”

A devilish grin grew on Toko’s lips. With his erection throbbing against her back and his breath rasping into her ear every single time her back arched against him, creating more friction, he was certainly one to talk about being sensitive.

“I-I-I could say the same thing about you, d-darling.”

He huffed, “Hush. This isn’t about me.”

“It _could_ be.”

A pause.

“Maybe later. But for now, let me take care of you, alright?”

With how good his fingers felt touching her, she almost forgot to answer him. She mustered up a quick nod. And with her eyes fluttered closed, she couldn’t help but smile.

Happy birthday, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.  
> Writer's block, y'know?
> 
> Part 2 coming on Byakuya's birthday. ;^)


End file.
